Things You Will Never Know About Me
by LucyCrewe11
Summary: After returning from a trip to England, Julia is told by Gracie and Louise that she can not trust the boy she has fallen in love with. Reminded of Carl, she decides they must be right. But can she deal with the pain and how will she react when he dies?


**AN: This is a one shot about Julia after deciding not to come back for Edmund. This fic ties in with "Susan's Secret" and "The Susan Code" if you haven't read at least "Susan's secret" you probably wont understand this fic. This isn't anything big, just a gap filler. **

As Julia sat in the moon pool her long golden tail wet, and almost completely hidden by the clear but shadowy water, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Julia?" Gracie came swimming up into the moon pool from behind.

Louise came behind Gracie. "Oh, Julia, don't cry, it will be alright. We all have to make sacrifices."

"I'm not crying." Julia lied in a stern voice. "And If I was-even though I'm not-you aren't the boss of me. I've already given in and promised I wont go back for him. Isn't that enough? Go bother someone else."

"I understand what you're going through." Gracie tried to comfort her.

"You understand nothing." Julia said, still refusing to look either of them in the face. "You broke up with Max because you didn't like that he made you feel inhuman. Max never had to doubt that you loved him. It's not the same." More tears rolled down her cheeks but she still wouldn't have admitted to them if called out it. "Edmund wont understand. He'll spend the rest of his life thinking I don't love him."

"But what could you do?" Louise asked practically. "Tell him you were a mermaid? You were crazy to even consider it."

"You've gotten your way, you don't need to shove it in my face." Julia snapped.

"It's not my way, I just don't want you to get hurt." Louise sighed. "Don't forget what happened with Carl now."

Curse you, Carl. Julia thought, if you hadn't tried to betray me, I'd be going back to England to tell Edmund everything. Why did you have to go and ruin my whole life?

"Edmund's not like him." Julia said, wiping her nose on the back of her hand without a thought to how gross that was. What did it matter anyway?

"Not now." Gracie said. "But if he knew your secret, he'd see all the money it was worth."

"Ed doesn't care about money." Julia sighed thinking of the kind boy she'd fallen for. "He's wonderful. And his family..." Julia cried harder thinking of his sisters and brother. They had all been so kind to her.

They'd had wonderful dinner conversations. The youngest girl, Lucy was so full of stories to tell about her boarding school and about a place Julia had assumed she'd made up called Narnia. (Little did she know that Narnia was real and that Edmund had been a king there. He'd planned to tell her all of this when she came back, as she had promised but now, those where things she'd never know about.) The Mother and Father had been extremely thoughtful and pleasant. Much nicer than Carl's priggish parents that had looked down on Julia from the day they'd met her and practically cried with joy after the break up. The older brother and sister were kind too. But Julia had felt a little uncomfortable around them at first. Mainly because they flirted with each other and that had really freaked her out. Edmund ended up having to pull Julia aside and explain that his older brother wasn't blood related to them.

Remembering all of this made Julia's heart ache. They were a family she'd never see again. For the sake of her secret, she couldn't. Julia had to give up her love for the sake of her tail.

"Where's your locket?" Louise asked noticing that Julia's neck was bare.

"I gave it to Edmund." Julia confessed.

"You gave it to him?" Gracie asked in disbelief. How could she give away something that Max had made just for them? "How could you?"

"Go away." Julia told her friends crossly, not willing to answer Gracie's question. "I don't want to talk to you now. I want to be alone."

The mermaids swam away and sighed feeling very miserable about Julia's pain. If only there was something they could do.

"She just needs time." Louise said.

"Poor Julia." Gracie sighed. "She's so in love with this boy." for a moment, Gracie looked almost angry. "Why do people have to be the way they are? Why can't we all just live together with out worrying about this stupid secret?"

"I don't know." Louise said. "But if there is a way out for us, we'll find it."

"Will we?" Gracie asked thinking of Max and wondering if she would have lost him if she'd been a regular human.

About two years later, after they had given up their mermaid tails for ever, Julia, Gracie, and Louise sat at their favorite restaurant waiting for their food to come.

Louise was looking at a newspaper. "Oh, how horrid!" She gasped suddenly.

"What happened?" Gracie asked.

"A railway crash in England." Louise put her hand to her heart.

"So may people died." Gracie said sadly as she looked at the list of just a few of the locals that where presumed dead. "Oh, no." She gulped when she saw a familiar name in the list.

"Oh no what?" Julia asked trying to look over her shoulder at the newspaper.

"So many deaths, that's all." Gracie lied trying to hide the paper for Julia's eagle sharp eyes.

"Lemme see." Julia demanded.

"No, you shouldn't..." Gracie tried shooting her friend a pleading look.

Julia snatched the paper out of Gracie's hands and looked at the list. Then she saw what Gracie was trying to keep from her. One name in the list. 'Edmund Pevensie'.

"We're sorry, Julia." Louise said sympathetically.

"He's gone." Julia said in a dazed voice, looking off into space.

Six days later, Julia placed flowers on the memorial stone for those lost in the crash. She noticed marks of what looked like lipstick all over the stone. Had people no respect? She noticed something had been written in the red lipstick next to Edmund's name it seemed to spell 'in' (The 'K' and 'G' had faded away by then).

"Edmund, I was a mermaid." Julia said kissing her fingertips and touching the stone with them after. "There. I finally told you."

**AN: Did you like it? Please review. **


End file.
